


Thank You

by reinadefuego



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: Community: 100words, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: No woman ever made Ben feel like this.Written for challenge 156 - "quote ix" at 100words.





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> "As he read, I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once." — John Green.

He remembers the first time he saw Alicia, the first time she touched his new form without judgement, the moment his heart jumped into his throat and rendered him speechless.

And why wouldn't he? It was in that moment Ben found himself falling for her. Up until that moment, real love had always been something that happened to other people. Ben had dated as many women as he had fingers in the years before Alicia but none of them made him feel like this.

As he shatters the glass beneath his foot, Ben smiles and squeezes Alicia's hand. _Thank you._


End file.
